1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for holding and dispensing snuff.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have heretofore been developed that relate to holding tobacco products or the like. See, for example, the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,550 granted to Schnabel; U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,937 granted to Sperry; U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,659 granted to Richey; U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,344 granted to Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 447,615 granted to Lewis; and U.S. Pat. No. 29,387 granted to Kurth et al.
None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.